La sombra de lo que fuimos
by x.Nana.x
Summary: Una especie de secuela del songfic You're beautiful Nejihina


¡Hi, hi! Aquí Nana con otro NejiHina :D

OK, lo sé. Más de uno ha de querer acribillarme por no continuar 'Una vida junto a ti' pero es que sucede que a veces la inspiración te abandona y no te deja avanzar o que otra idea opaca a las demás, a mi me pasaron las dos cosas xD

Por cierto, la historia no es muy fiel a la del anime así que si ven alguna incoherencia, yo les dije!

¡Vayamos por el fic!

**Summary:** Luego de la boda pactada de Hinata y Naruto, Neji decide­­ marcharse de la aldea. Años después vuelve y descubre que ni la aldea ni sus habitantes son lo que solían ser.

**Advertencia:** Posibles spoilers y muertes de personajes.

**Disclaimers:** Si Naruto me perteneciera ya existirían muchos ovas NejiHina. En fin, no me pertenecen ni el manga ni el anime.

Disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

**La sombra de lo que fuimos**

Capítulo I: Lluvia.

La lluvia caía con violencia junto a la fría noche en una lúgubre Konoha.

El cielo estaba triste y lloraba, su llanto era por ellos que hasta el habla habían perdido a causa del dolor que se alojaba en sus corazones. Y aunque nadie quisiera admitirlo sólo podían pensar en un culpable: la persona que se encontraba en medio de los shinobis de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja.

Tembloroso y cabizbajo sin dignarse a mirar a quienes hasta hace unas horas eran sus amigos.

- Lo siento.- Fue lo único que pudo susurrar Naruto.

La tención aumentó.

Kiba gruñó iracundo desde el lomo de Akamaru, donde estaba recostado luchando por no perder el conocimiento.

Shikamaru se aferró más a Ino, que yacía inconciente en sus brazos.

Tenten agradeció ser el sostén de Lee, porque si el pupilo de la bestia verde de Konoha no estuviera apoyándose en ella no sabría como responder de sus actos.

Hinata trataba de no mirarlo, era desgarrador verlo así.

Y Sakura con la cabeza gacha apretó sus puños fuertemente y encaró al rubio.

- ¿Lo… lo sientes? - Preguntó la quebradiza voz de la kunoichi y sin esperar respuesta alguna le asestó un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo uso de su impresionante fuerza y azotando al Uzumaki contra la pared del hospital de la aldea.- ¡Crees que con eso lo solucionarás todo! – Le gritó aún con la respiración agitada.

El actual Hokage de la Hoja no hizo nada por impedir el golpe y tampoco se levantó luego de recibirlo, permaneció sentado con la vista fija en ningún sitio.

Tsunade salió de la puerta principal del edificio y examinó con dura y seria expresión al portador del Kyubi, sus almendrados ojos reflejaron decepción. Luego miró a su aprendiz y con su autoritaria voz ordenó:

- Sakura, apresúrate y ve a la sala de emergencias. Todos los demás también vengan, deben ser atendidos.

Shikamaru levantó la vista buscando el consuelo de sus queridas nubes, que ahora se tintaban de gris al igual que el día que perdieron a su sensei, pero en esta ocasión fue su colega quien partió. Mataría por un cigarrillo en esos momentos.

El moreno aspiró el aroma a flores que despedía la rubia cabellera de la Yamanaka y comenzó a caminar.

- Vamos.- Les dijo a sus compañeros con un apesadumbrado tono.

Éstos hicieron lo indicado y entraron al centro médico, a excepción de Naruto quien seguía inmóvil manchado con el fango que dejaba la lluvia insistente, dándole sin duda un estado más lamentable a su apariencia; y Hinata que se había acercado a él y puesto de rodillas para limpiar con un pañuelo la tierra mojada que ensuciaba su tostado rostro.

- Será mejor que vayamos a casa y descanses.- La Hyuuga acarició la mejilla herida con su fría y pálida mano.

- Estoy bien.- El ojiazul tomó su muñeca con suavidad apartándola de su cara.- Ve a ver como está Hanabi-chan, yo iré a mi despacho, debo… debo planear la ceremonia y…todo lo demás, tú sabes… - se puso de pie bruscamente y se movió enérgico, murmurando cosas al húmedo viento, totalmente ido.

Hinata llevo una mano al pecho, en un vano intento de parar la opresión que sentía mientras sus ojos lo seguían hasta que su imagen se perdió en las apagadas y oscuras calles de Konoha.

Había sido el primer y gran error de Naruto como Hokage o quizás su verdadero error fue aceptar ese pesado título sin estar dispuesto a dejar atrás al desertor de Uchiha Sasuke.

Todo había ocurrido por ese nombre. Desde que la muerte de Orochimaru había llegado a los oídos de los habitantes de la aldea sólo una incógnita estaba en la mente del kitsune¿Qué pasó con Sasuke? La más confiable respuesta a esta interrogante era que el menor de los Uchihas había ido a por su hermano mayor. Y eso daba ánimos al rubio, pensar que cuando su antiguo mejor amigo le diera fin a su venganza podría volver a Konoha y todo volvería a ser como antes. Pero los años pasaron y nada de Sasuke.

La ansiedad se fue apoderando de Naruto, quien en numerosas ocasiones dejó la aldea para salir en búsqueda del vengador y volver sin ningún resultado más que el ir perdiendo poco a poco la confianza de los habitantes de la Hoja.

La gota que rebosó el vaso fue sólo hace una semana, al Hokage le había llegado una nota nada más ni nada menos que del Atkatsuki anunciándole que tenían en su poder a Sasuke y a menos que quisiera recuperarlo él mismo debía entregarse a cambio.

A pesar de los consejos de la antigua Hokage y el genio Nara, quienes no miraban como fiable aquella información, el joven de ojos azules terminó formando un equipo con los mejores shinobis de Konoha para el enfrentamiento con los ninjas renegados en la frontera que separaba a la Hoja de las demás aldeas.

Y como algunos habían previsto se trataba de una trampa, en la que habían caído de lleno.

Nada de Sasuke ni del Atkatsuki, sólo un grupo de ninjas mercenarios llamados por si mismos 'piratas' y la aldea más poderosa del País del Fuego totalmente a la intemperie.

La ira del ninja hiperactivo se asomó junto a cinco colas del conocido zorro-demonio, y con ello Naruto inconcientemente participó en la destrucción de Konoha.

Aquella irresponsabilidad se cobró muchas víctimas, demasiadas para que el rubio pudiera perdonarse; por eso, aunque la identidad de aquellos ninjas, quienes lograron escapar, fuera confusa Naruto se juró que eso no se quedaría así.

La señora de Uzumaki apartó los mechones castaños que cubrían el dormido y tranquilo rostro de su hermana menor.

Shizune le había informado que las heridas ganadas en la batalla que tuvo con uno de los ninjas piratas no eran graves y que estaba fuera de peligro, sin embargo, debía pasar la noche bajo observación.

Después de permanecer un rato silencioso en la habitación de Hanabi, Hinata se retiró; el cansancio le estaba pasando cuota, por lo que decidió abandonar el hospital y dirigirse a la casona Hyuuga.

En otro lugar del establecimiento, precisamente la sala de juntas médicas, la chica del Equipo 7 esperaba con angustia la llegada de su tutora. Había sido una larga jornada y Tsunade aún seguía operando, sus últimos pacientes fueron quienes sellaron nuevamente al zorro y evitaron el cataclismo total de la aldea, ellos eran Kakashi y Yamato.

Como si fuera llamada con el pensamiento la rubia fue entrando al cuarto seguida de su asistente.

- ¡Tsunade-sama! – Exclamó Sakura con los nervios a flor de piel.

La legendaria sennin tomó asiento alrededor de una larga mesa y soltó un muy sentido suspiro.

- Ambos duermen como troncos.- Dijo con cansancio y alivio.

La pelirrosa esbozó una leve sonrisa, contagiándose de su alivio.

- ¿Qué hay de ti, Shizune? – Preguntó la exuberante mujer.

- Inuzuka Kiba y Akamaru, Hyuuga Hanabi y Sarutobi Konohamaru se encuentran estables, pero bajo observación. – Informó leyendo su libreta.

- Yamanaka Ino tiene músculos desgarrados y su flujo de chakra aún no se normaliza, y Maito Gai y Rock Lee deben recuperarse luego de haber usado aquél jutsu prohibido.- agregó la Haruno.

- Y Tenten, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata y Aburame Shino no mostraron daños mayores, sus heridas ya fueron atendidas.- finalizó la mujer de cabellos azabaches.

- ¿Y Naruto? – Interrogó Tsunade al notar su ausencia en el parte médico.

- No se presentó a revisión.- Sakura contestó con congoja apretando la tela de su falda.

- Cuando lo vi no parecía herido, parece que el poder del zorro de las nueve colas actuó con rapidez.- Dedujo la medic-ninja. – Shizune, las bajas.- Pidió extendiendo la mano.

Su asistente depositó en ella su libreta y la quinta pasó sus ojos por la lista de pérdidas, entre ellas podían leerse: Akimichi Chouji e Inuzuka Hana.

- Bien.- Dijo al finalizar.- Sakura, busca a Shikamaru y a Aburame y diles que hagan guardia en la entrada de la aldea. – Le indicó aún con la vista en la lista.

- Si.- Obedeció la muchacha de ojos verdes y se dispuso a salir.

- Ah.- La voz de Tsunade la paró antes de que se marchara.- Luego ve a asegurarte de que Naruto esté bien.

Un temblor sacudió el cuerpo de Sakura, al que menos quería ver en esos momentos era a el kitsune.

- Si.- Repitió con menos seguridad y salió de la habitación.

La kunoichi de cabellera dorada dejó el parte sobre la mesa, y se recostó con más comodidad en la silla con los ojos cerrados acompañados de una expresión agobiada.

- Le prepararé un poco de té.- Dijo su asistente acercándose a un mueble donde tenía lo necesario para hacerlo.

- El no tiene la culpa…- Pensó en voz alta.- Debí haberlo detenido. – Continúo con pesar.

- Tampoco es culpa suya Tsunade-sama.- Shizune colocó la taza de té humeante frente a ella.- En el fondo todos teníamos esperanzas de que aquello fuera verdad y que el sufrimiento de Naruto-kun acabará.- Confesó con un deje de tristeza. El Hokage era verdaderamente querido.

Tsunade le dio un sorbo a su bebida y permaneció en silencio por un largo rato.

- Pero eso debe terminar.- En sus palabras podía reconocerse la determinación.- Si sigue así Naruto terminará destruyéndose a si mismo y a todos los que le rodean. Esa obsesión por traer al Uchiha debe acabar, ya.

Caminaba lentamente por los senderos solitarios de la aldea que la vio crecer. La intensa y helada lluvia cayendo sobre su cuerpo empapándola nuevamente no se le antojaba del todo desagradable. Se detuvo de golpe y temiendo tener temperatura Sakura se llevó la mano a la frente pero sólo sintió su fría piel.

Su mirada color jade ya divisaba la torre del Hokage a unas cuantas cuadras más. Sus reflexiones cavilaban que no debía darle la espalda a su rubio amigo, comprendía su dolor aunque ella se había resignado hace tiempo, pero sabía que Naruto no era tan realista como ella, sabía que ahora más que nunca debía estar junto a él. Tenía y quería ayudarlo a olvidar, por más que ya llevara años intentándolo.

Cuando se encontraba a metros de la meta se dio cuenta de una alta y robusta figura parada frente a la oficina del sexto. Los largos y mojados cabellos de aquél extraño no le permitía ver su perfil, sin embargo, Sakura no fue la única que notó otra presencia.

El visitante se giró y la enfrentó con sus inexpresivos y opalinos ojos.

- Neji…- Apenas bisbisó la pelirrosa reconociéndolo de inmediato.

Hyuuga Neji, quien se había marchado sin dejar rastro hace siete años y con cuyo asunto había una rara tranquilidad y complicidad por parte de Tsunade cada vez que se hablaba del tema.

¿Porqué se había marchado¿Porqué nadie fue en su busca¿Y porqué estaba de vuelta?

He ahí, el genio de los Hyuuga regresó en muestra de fidelidad a su aldea, a su clan y sobre todo a cierta souke.

* * *

Hai,Hai... lo sé, me diran que ésto parece todo menos un NejiHina xD

Pero si lo es, sólo hay que ser paciente. Ya en el próximo verán más... o eso espero uuU

BYe!


End file.
